Los Espartanos no preguntan
by Neran
Summary: “¿Cuántos persas morirían bajo el filo de su espada? ¿Cuántos de sus amigos perdería en aquella batalla? —Deja de pensar tanto, griego. No lo necesitas para lo que tenemos que hacer.”


_**Notas al final**_

_**Disclaimer; Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia: Yaoi, escenas para adultos. Lectura bajo propia responsabilidad**_

_AU, la historia se desarrolla durante la Batalla de las Termópilas y los 300 espartanos, ¿suena? Notas aclarativas al final._

* * *

**Los Espartanos no preguntan**

Dejó que el agua caliente de aquella charca resbalara por su cara y su cuerpo. Estaba mortalmente cansado a pesar de que por fin habían conseguido llegar a su objetivo: Las Termópilas.

Suspiró, pensando en cuanto tiempo tardaría en morir a manos del inmenso ejercito de Jerjes**, entre las filas griegas, los hombres comentaban que el rey persa contaba con un regimiento especial llamado "Los Diez Mil Inmortales" porque nadie había conseguido nunca siquiera tocar a uno de ellos. Eran los mejores luchadores de Persia.

¿Cuántos persas morirían bajo el filo de su espada? ¿Cuántos de sus amigos perdería en aquella batalla? Humedeció su rostro una vez más, tratando de olvidar que esa misma noche él mismo podía estar muerto, junto a quinientos atenienses más.

—Deja de pensar tanto, griego. No lo necesitas para lo que tenemos que hacer.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz desconocida con ese fuerte acento. Levantó la cabeza, apartándose ligeramente unos mechones de pelo chorreando para ver mejor al hombre que había interrumpido su necesitado baño.

La tez morena y la melena azul añil, rebelde, incitadora. Sus ojos del color de las turquesas y sus labios tersos y exuberantes formando una sonrisa autosuficiente y desdeñosa que solo adornaba más la atractiva figura de aquel espartano.

—Pensar puede mantenerme con vida, espartano.—Le contestó, comenzando a salir de aquella charca de agua caliente natural ante la atenta mirada de aquel hombre. Sintió como los ojos turquesas se clavaban como agujas por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Deseó poder hacer lo mismo, pero la capa roja y el enorme escudo dejaban a su vista pocos rincones por recorrer.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu compañero de armas?—Cuestionó tras ponerse la primera de las piezas de su pesada armadura. El chico tardó un poco en contestar.

—¿A cual de ellos te refieres, el de mi derecha o el de mi izquierda***? —No pudo evitar sonreír por ese desparpajo del muchacho. Le observó con cuidado, seguramente había sido uno de los últimos en entrar a formar parte del batallón; apenas tendría poco más de veinte años.

—Al que más te proteja, lo vas a necesitar.—Vio como el chico torcía el gesto en una expresión de superioridad. Era cierto todo lo que se decía de los espartanos.

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, griego.—Reparó en la voz grave y en cómo se tensaban los músculos de sus brazos al cruzarlos sobre su ancho pecho.

—Me llamo Kannon, espartano.—Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Mi nombre es Milo.—Tampoco pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por esa sonrisa blanca en esa piel tersa y morena.

—¿Tienes miedo a morir, Milo?

El chico espartano se quedó mirándole, traspasándole con esa mirada turquesa, quizá sopesando si debía darle o no una respuesta a aquel hombre con el cabello chorreando de agua.

—¿Debería?

—Deberías asomarte detrás de ese acantilado y ver el enorme ejercito de Persas que esta misma noche nos masacrarán.

Milo se acercó hasta él, logrando enbriagar todos sus sentidos, a flor de piel por la inminente batalla, con su varonil aroma de cuero y metal. Tragó saliva, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Un espartano nunca pregunta cuantos son los enemigos, amigo griego... —Sintió el aliento caliente golpear su cara, haciéndole estremecer.—Sino dónde están.

—Ya veo.—Sentenció Kannon, apartándose a regañadientes de todos los estímulos que aquel chico le estaba dando para que se lanzara sobre él.—No te importa morir.

—Ahí te equivocas, griego.—Kannon frunció el ceño, mirándole con cierta curiosidad que a Milo no le pasó inadvertida.

—Pensé que me habías preguntado mi nombre por algún motivo.—El chico ignoró deliberadamente su comentario.

—No me da miedo morir hoy, pero preferiría morir mañana.—Kannon sonrió de nuevo, condescendiente, después de todo todavía no era más que un niño.

—No debes avergonzarte, Milo.—Apoyó una mano en su hombro y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en aquellas turquesas.—A todos nos preocupa un poco si iremos a los Campos Elíseos o al Tártaro.

—No me preocupa mi destino, sean los Campos Elíseos o el Tártaro sé que merecerá la pena.—Kannon se sintió traspasado sin piedad por aquellos ojos tan azules y tan verdes al mismo tiempo de aquel joven lacedemonio****. Había en ellos un algo que le atraía sin remedio.—Si muero mañana, podré estar seguro de que mi mujer y mi hijo estarán a salvo.

Kannon frunció ligeramente el ceño por un insignificante y terrorífico momento, pero se recuperó en milésimas de segundo. Apretó ligeramente el hombro del joven, decidiendo dejar a su interpretación aquel apretón.

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más ni nada interrumpiera aquella corriente continua que habían establecido sus miradas. Kannon al final dejó escurrir su mano hasta que esta quedó lacia a un lado de su propio cuerpo.

En ese momento sintió otra vez ese deseo irrefrenable de yacer sobre aquellos matorrales, al lado de aquella charca de agua tibia con aquel muchacho hijo de Esparta, pero se contuvo. Quizá ese fuera uno de sus últimos pensamientos antes de ser atravesado por la espada curva de un persa. No lo sabía.

O tal vez lo que recordara por última vez fueran sus ojos turquesa.

—¿Sabes algo, espartano? —Dijo, tomando del suelo su capa y su escudo.—Es una pena que tú y yo no nos hayamos conocido en otras circunstancias más favorables.

Le tendió su mano de piel ligeramente morena y el chico de cabello añil la estrechó, correspondiendo su enorme sonrisa.

—Será un honor morir a tu lado, Kannon el griego.—Kannon sonrió, por el sobrenombre. Apolo* comenzaba su descenso por la bóveda celeste y las sombras comenzaban a invadir aquellas angostas montañas, incluido el estrecho acantilado de doce metros de ancho.

—También para mí será todo un honor, Milo el espartano.

Y los dos se alejaron de aquel lugar donde Hefesto***** calentaba el agua con su fragua subterránea, caminando hacia una muerte que creían segura. Enterrando en sus corazones posibles vidas que podrían haber vivido en circunstancias más favorables, como el propio Kannon había dicho. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos en esas "otras circunstancias"? Nunca lo sabrían.

Tal vez y, si los dioses se apiadaban de ellos, algún día vivirían esas circunstancias. Mas no ahora, que ambos corrían con las espadas en alto al encuentro de la muerte por las manos enemigas y Kannon recordaba esos misteriosos ojos turquesas mirándole, haciendo vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

"Los espartanos no preguntan cuantos son los enemigos, sino dónde están"

FIN

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Seh, se que tal vez alguien también haya leído esta historia en Saint Seiya Yaoi... pero es que a mi, personalmente, me encantó escribirla! Solo de imaginármelos... ñam! En realidad este mini fic iba a ser el preludio de una historia más larga para la buena de Kurai, pero no tuve la inspiración suficiente... y creo que solo hay un par de capis sueltos que no llevan a ninguna parte, pero quería compartir este cachito con vosotros, a ver qué os parece. Si hay alguna duda favor de decírmelo ^^, no pretendo ser historiadora ni nada por el estilo asi que es posible algún error en ese tema pero... ay... (suspiro) espero que os haya gustado, es el tremendo TREMENDO resultado de escuchar Warcry por las noches (escuchad alguna canción de ellos en esa página que todos sabemos si queréis, tipo Manowar) Juro que si vuelvo a hacerlo... Posiblemente salgan más cosas como esta._

_Favor de ignorar el parecido con "infinidad de veces" xD_

_Chaus!_

* * *

**Notas**: * Batalla de las Termópilas: Batalla que enfrentó en la zona de las Termópilas al ejercito griego (los conocidos 300 espartanos) y al ejercito pérsa.

** Jerjes: Rey persa que quería conquistar la Hélade, es decir, todo el territorio griego.

*** En el ejército espartano, los hombres cubrían con su escudo su parte izquierda del cuerpo y la parte derecha del cuerpo del hombre que quedaba a ese lado mientras él mismo era cubierto por el compañero a su izquierda.

**** Lacedemonio: originario de Esparta, espartano.

*****Hefesto: Dios griego del fuego y la forja.


End file.
